


Cool Hallelujahs

by L C Snily (mttdarling)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mttdarling/pseuds/L%20C%20Snily
Summary: The story of a lonely boy and a red-haired beauty.





	1. Chapter 1

Severus trotted along the pavement glancing up at the darkening clouds. He’d surely get a lecture upon returning home, but nevertheless he liked going for walks on cold days, because cold days are quiet and refreshing. Suddenly, a loud noise startled him.

A red-haired girl without a coat on, stormed out of a house down the street.

“I’m not weird! You are Tuna!” she yelled back at the house.

Severus watched as she stomped across the yard, her breath floating up to join the clouds that were gathering above. She noticed him standing nearby and he felt that he had to go over to her.

“Uhh. Hi.” He said awkwardly.

“Hi”, said the girl. “I’m sorry if you heard me yelling. I’m Lily!” At the introduction, her face brightened hopefully.

“I’m Severus. What was all that about?”

The girl looked back at the house and grew solemn again. Sitting down on the dead grass, she asked, “Do you have a lot of friends, Severus? Other people like you who you can play with?”

“Not really,” he replied, taking a seat beside her. “We could be friends.”

Lily sniffed, rubbing her nose which had begun to drip from the cold. “Thanks.”

Just then snow began to fall, thick and heavy. Lily ran back in to get her jacket, asking Severus to wait in the yard. When she came back out, there was already a solid dusting on the ground. “Isn’t it so pretty?” she sighed. Snowflakes mingled with the freckles on her cheeks and nose and Severus had to agree that it was.

“Oh look!” Severus called, pointing at some large icicles that had formed on the edge of the roof. They each took one and played at sword fighting for a while, each falling “dead” quite a few times, but revived in a fit of giggles by the falling snow which heals imaginary wounds.

“Now let’s dance!” exclaimed Lily, pulling Severus into the snow-covered street. The two children clumsily whirled to the silent music of ice and snow with arms outstretched and tongues stuck out to catch the cool flakes.

Finally tiring, they lay side by side in the yard.

“This has been the most fun I’ve ever had. I wish we could do this every day.” said Lily.

“Me too,” agreed Severus. “I wish it would snow all the time. And we could play and build snowmen and have snowball fights… of course I’ll probably be grounded for staying out so long in the storm.”

“Oh.” said Lily, looking at the boy’s sullen expression. “Well I hope it’s not for too long. It’s kinda my fault, isn’t it? Sorry.”

“No, no! It’s okay. I’m really glad I met you.” He smiled.

“Me too,” said Lily.

The air had begun to fill with the smell of warm fires wafting out of every chimney.

“I really should be going though, goodbye Lily!” Said Severus as he stood and helped her up.

“Goodbye new friend!” she replied skipping back to her front door and waving.


	2. Mindless Wandering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Severus goes on a walk through the snowy forest at night whistling and thinking about lily, dreaming about their days at hogwarts together.

Severus walked lazily home not worried about catching cold, despite the setting sun. The snow stopped falling and a few stars were already visible in the darkening sky. As he walked along, he whistled a wandering melody and thought about his new friend.

She must be a witch, he mused. She just had that magical air about her, and the snow seemed suspicious too. Severus had a feeling she hadn’t told him a lot about her home life on purpose. Well, that would all change if she went to Hogwarts.

As much as he hated to admit it, Severus had been anxious about going off to school. He feared he wouldn’t be able to make friends. But if Lily would be there, and she must be, he’d have one to start with already. Not to mention, she was so charming, they’d probably make lots more friends together.

He heaved a shivering sigh. But what if we won’t be in the same house? He wondered. His mother was sure he’d be in Slytherin, but what about Lily? If she is a witch, she’d be a muggleborn and they didn’t often get sorted into Slytherin. Maybe she’ll be a Ravenclaw, she seems pretty intelligent, or a Hufflepuff because she’s so friendly. Whatever she is, she’ll be a great one, he thought. He was full of pride for his new friend.

Realizing that the moon was rising and he’d be in a lot of trouble when he got home, he decided to take the scenic route through the park. He might as well enjoy a bit more time outside before he was grounded for life. Still humming along, he spotted a few animals that were not at all prepared for the early snowfall scurrying about to find food and shelter for the night. He picked up a twig and pretended to cast nonsense spells on a couple of squirrels. He chuckled when a red squirrel and a grey squirrel quarreled over a pile of nuts before consenting to share them, as neither one could carry them all back to its nest.

Upon returning home, he was expectedly berated for his careless behavior and sent to his room with a bland bowl of broth for dinner. Kicking off his cold, wet shoes, he sat up on his bed and ate the broth, warming up quickly from his adventure. Contented, he lay back on the soft mattress, waving his arm under the pillow to find a notebook in which to document the day’s events. It had certainly been an extraordinary day. He wrote:

_Today I went out for a walk and met a girl. Her name is Lily and she really is as pretty as a flower. I think she’s a witch and I hope she will be going to Hogwarts too. It snowed when she came outside and we played in it all afternoon. I walked home at night and got grounded but it was worth it. I love Lily._

What? Why did he write that last part? Severus wasn’t sure. He hadn’t intended to. But there it was and now that he saw it, he supposed it was true. Still, he crossed it out, not wanting those words to fall into the wrong hands. But they remained there, under the ink. Forever imprinted in the paper and in his own heart and mind. Severus was young and confused about his own thoughts and emotions so he stored them away for now. Warm and tired, he dozed off to sleep, the inky quill bleeding onto the blanket. A warm fuzzy thought enveloped his dreams.

~~_I Love Lily_ ~~


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two take the train to Hogwarts and get sorted.

Over the coming months, Severus and Lily spent many afternoons together and in the following summer, they both received letters from Hogwarts. They planned to meet at platform 9 ¾ to ride the Hogwarts Express together on the appointed day.

“I’m supposed to run into a wall?” Lily asked nervously.

Severus chuckled inwardly at his friend’s bewildered attitude every time they encountered a new magical thing that seemed ordinary to him. “Yeah, it’s alright. You’ll go right through, I promise. Want me to hold your hand?”

“Umm okay.” Lily smiled awkwardly at him and then back to their parents who were gathered there to send them off. She ran back to give her mum and dad a final hug before skipping excitedly back to her friend and taking his hand.

Both took a deep breath and stepped through the magical door. Much to their relief, the transition was painless, if not disorienting. They boarded the train and found an empty compartment in which to sit. Both were relieved that a rowdy group of first year boys that stampeded down the train car continued on to a compartment much farther down where the noise would not be so overwhelming. Both of them enjoyed looking out the window as much as they did talking about what they thought going to Wizarding School would be like.

“Sweets!” Declared a woman bringing a trolley laden with tasty looking treats by the door.

Lily didn’t have any wizard money with her, but Severus bought a selection to share.

“You’ve got to try all of the best ones!” He told her, scooting up next to her on the same side of the compartment. “This is a chocolate frog” he said, holding the box close to her face so that she could peer inside without letting it escape.

“Wow! Is it really alive??” Lily asked, both amazed and concerned.

“Nah, it’s just a charm. The frog’s 100% chocolate.”

“Even so... I don’t wanna eat something that’s moving,” Lily said.

“Suit yourself,” said Severus scooping it into his mouth. “Here are Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, they are like muggle jellybeans but some are gross flavors. I’ll be nice and pick out some good ones for you this time, since you can’t spot ‘em.”

“Thank you”, she replied accepting lemon, marshmallow, pumpkin, and Tutti Frutti beans. “Although it seems strange that they would have flavors that nobody likes. Why do they make them?”

Severus shrugged. “For fun mostly.”

The train came to a halt and they were ferried across the lake in little boats and shuffled into the great hall. Severus began to feel nervous. Was this where they would be separated? He didn’t think is only friend was very unlike him. Maybe they could be sorted into the same house, and if not, it wouldn’t be so bad, right?

“Lily? If we are sorted into different houses, we’ll still be friends, right?”

“Well of course! Why wouldn’t we be?” She replied, seeming a bit puzzled by his question.

“No reason. I’m glad. You’re right.” He cringed, feeling his face get hot.

They sat silently as students names were called one by one. Fidgeting as the A’s, the B’s, the C’s, and D’s were sorted into their houses.

_LILY EVANS_

Lily stood, giving Severus a nervous smile and then walked to the front of the hall. They placed the magical hat on her head and it thought for a moment…GRYFFINDOR!

Severus felt like he’d been hit with a jinx. Gryffindor. He never thought she could be a Gryffindor. Despite her earlier words of encouragement, he felt like this was the end. Well, maybe not, maybe he would be a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw. _Ugh, who am I kidding,_ he thought, _that will never happen._

Lily saw her friend’s face fall as she rose to go over to the Gryffindor table. She didn’t know what was wrong, but she wanted to go over hand hug him and make him feel better. _Maybe he will be in Gryffindor too,_ she thought. _Just have to wait for the S’s. Otherwise, I’ll just meet him after the ceremony or at breakfast tomorrow._


End file.
